Nombre clave: Monster
by neverdie
Summary: Gendo Ikary es quien muere en el experimento del EVA 01 años atrás, por lo que todos viven una vida en paz, pero **** decide revolver un poco las cosas para averiguar que paso realmente ese día en NERV ¿Qué problemas acarreara este hecho?
1. Chapter 1

Este es un viejo, viejo proyecto el cual logre rescatar del olvido a causa del formateo de mi computadora, son solo unos cuantos caps, pero no quiero que el fic se pierda en mi compu sin mas.

Este fic esta hecho en colaboración con Kaiser y alguien más, alguien cuyo nick ya se me olvido. si estas leyendo esto lo siento por olvidarte, pero bueno a pasado mucho tiempo, prometo darte credito cuando me acuerde quien eres.

Ya que este es un fic de espías y esas cosas hay advertencias.

Advertencias: NTR, INCESTO, VIOLACIÓN, TORTURA, BONDAGE, MIND BREAK, Y MUERTE

* * *

Capítulo 1: Este sentimiento que te consume.

Yui amaba a su hijo. ¡Eso todos lo sabían! Como principio universal toda o casi toda madre ama a sus hijos por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Claro que para Yui ese cariño era un poco más especial. Shinji Ikari, su pequeño especial. ¡Su apreciado hijo!, él había sido su única compañía desde la muerte de su esposo Gendo Ikari. El pequeño bebe de no más de 30 cm había sido todo lo le quedo de su familia después de un fatídico día en el laboratorio hace ya tantos años.

Yui abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Le tomo al menos un minuto para darse cuenta donde estaba. Desde ese fatídico día donde perdió a su esposo, la pobre mujer tenía pesadillas recurrentes. ¡Solo podía dormir tranquila mientras abrazaba a su hijo en el mismo futon! Claro que eso no sería problema si su hijo se hubiese quedado pequeño toda su vida, ¡pero ahora era un adolescente en todo sentido!

La cama matrimonial le parecía enorme… su alcoba le oprimía y le asfixiaba en su soledad… desde la desaparición de su esposo el pequeño niño había dormido con ella todo ese tiempo hasta que tuvo 11 años momento en donde al notar los primeros inicios de la pubertad del muchacho decidió que cada quien dormiría solo en su habitación.

Lo natural era que los hijos fueran a dormir con sus madres cuando tenían pesadillas y malos sueños, ¡no al contrario! Yui se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma por haber caminado dormida de nuevo. Pero desde que dormía sola estaba tentada en meterse en la cama de su hijo para dormir tranquila y escapar de esos sueños oscuros que la atormentaban. Solo cuando su retoño estaba en el cuarto ella podía dormir tranquila.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo le asaltaban dudas y pensamientos angustiosos, en especial porque ¡Su pequeño refugio no era eterno! Incluso ahora veía vacío el futon demostrando que su hijo se había levantado antes que ella, si su hijo día a día era más responsable de sí mismo y ella temía que pronto su hijo comenzaría a experimentar los cambios normales de cualquier adolescente. Llegaría el día en que su hijo necesitaría que una mujer le haga compañía, de una forma muy diferente a lo que la sociedad le permitía a ella. Lamentablemente pronto su hijo se iría de su lado y estaría por completo sola. Con ese pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, ¡torturándola y martirizándola!, Yui finalmente se levantó y comenzó su día. Con una sonrisa afable oculto sus preocupaciones y desvelos al joven que preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Madre desayunaras Huevos con tocino o quieres algo más tradicional?-Pregunto Shinji mientras venía a su madre sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Lo dejare a tu gusto, hijo!

El desayuno paso sin palabras. Shinji comía mientras enviaba y recibía mensajes por su celular. Yui no podía evitar sentirse celosa. ¡Que no daría ella para tener unos 10 años menos!... así podría estar todo el tiempo a lado de su hijo… tal vez… incluso… en su cama... sin ropa… ¡solo carne contra carne! Como macho y hembra, sin que nadie les dijese nada... tal vez….mas…Yui aterrada agito su cabeza con fuerza y alejo esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

-¿Estas bien?

Shinji levanto la vista de su celular cuando vio a su madre agitar su cabeza como si algo estuviese encima. Las pesadillas que aquejaban a su querida madre era un tema delicado y del cual ya sabía más de lo que le hubiese gustado así que no pregunto directamente, no quería escuchar de nuevo una desgarradora historia sobre el sueño de turno donde su padre moría al final.

-No es nada hijo, sigue comiendo, llegaras tarde.

Yui fingía que normalidad para no preocuparlo. Sin embargo el muchacho había ido más de una vez a su cuarto alarmado por sus gritos de terror y horror que su madre soltaba en sueños, siempre se quedaba con ella hasta que volvía a dormirse, pero cuando el volvía a su habitación y ella volvía a estar sola en esa cama enorme, las pesadillas regresaban. Las pesadillas no se iban hasta tener a su hijo cerca y alerta

-Solo me duele el cuello, ¡ya se me paso!... ¡mejor prepárate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!

Shinji se sintió preocupado, pero no presionaría a su madre en el tema, un psicólogo ya había intentado hacerlo en el pasado y como resultado su madre trato de colgarse en la sala cual piñata.

-Está bien madre, dejo tu almuerzo en el refrigerador-Yui asintió con una sonrisa-¡Caliéntalo antes de comerlo o me enfadare!

Yui vio cómo su hijo se levantó, se despidió de ella y se fue. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, ¡Los mismos pensamientos insanos la asaltaron con más fuerza esta vez! Negándose a irse ¡Casi pareciese que tuviesen vida propia!

-¿Viste lo rápido que salió? ¡Seguro ya tiene una chica!- Le grito una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Eso no lo sé!- Le pareció escuchar como un susurro al lado de su oído.

-¿Qué me dices de Asuka?, siempre pasaba por aquí para verlo… ¡a veces se van juntos al colegio o tal vez a otro sitio más íntimo!

-¡Ella no es del tipo de mi hijo!

-¿Tu como sabes?, Que si ella se la chupa con las mismas fuerzas con las que grita seguro le vacia las bolas en unos minutos.

-Solo imagínalo una típica tsundere que a ti te muestra un lado malo de ella pero tras irse se pone a la disposición de satisfacer en cualquier aspecto a tu hijo.

-¡Shinji estará en sus manos en poco tiempo!... se olvidara de ti por esa alemana pelirroja con solo abrirse de piernas para él.

-¡El no haría eso!... no lo haría- Yui miraba su reflejo en su bebida.- ¡No lo haría!- Repitió en voz baja con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tal vez por ahora no... ¡Pero! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que comience?- Su reflejo en su bebida parecía estarle hablando.-Los adolescentes tienen necesidades ¡Necesidades que no estas complaciendo como tu rol de mujer lo exige! ¡Y lo sabes bien!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos Yui, ¡No eres ciega!, tu hijo sabe cocinar, es atento y de buen ver… seria el marido perfecto de cualquier mujer.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, ¡no hace falta que me lo digas!... conozco bien a mi hijo.

-Y que lo digas, ¡has llevado un registro preciso de cuanto se ha desarrollado! ¿Verdad?

-¡No se la vi porque quisiese!... - Yui se ruborizo.- Fue…fue un accidente.

-Tal vez la primera vez, pero ¿Y las siguiente veces?... Yui… ¡incluso instalaste una cámara para mirar cuando se baña!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Eres una madre horrible asechas a tu hijo como una perra en celo!

-¡No!

-¿Dime cuantas veces te masturbas al día pensando en él? Fueron d veces solo las del ayer ¿Verdad?

-¡Silencio!

-Si el llegase a averiguar cómo eres en realidad ¿qué pasaría?... ¡puede te odie! ¡Te repudie y se vaya de la casa!

-¡No me hables!-Yui se cubrió la cara horrorizada mientras lloraba. Ya no quería seguir escuchando las voces de su cabeza.-Shinji regresa pronto, tu madre te necesita.

Yui se quedó de nuevo en silencio, mientras las sombras de su casa consumían su frágil cordura.

-Pero, tal vez no te odie... puede que le agrade… imagina si tu hijo te convirtiese en su perra personal, ¿No es ese tu sueño?- La voz era mucho más clara, ya no era un susurro que le calentaba la oreja.- Que sea igual a su padre al domarte…creo va siendo hora el hijo aprenda un poco del padre.

-¡Shinji tendrá una vida normal!...yo…yo no debo.

-¡Vida normal! ¿Para qué?... ¡para casarse, tener una familia e hijos!...aburrido

-¿Qué tal si la mujer que escoge le es infiel?, ¿Qué tal si simplemente lo usa, para luego dejarlo y le rompe el corazón?... ¡Hay tanta maldad en el mundo Yui!... tienes que protegerlo… ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo tú mereces tenerlo!

Yui trata de negar esa declaración sabiendo a donde la llevaría-Una madre no…

-¿No qué?... No es: "si pudieses lo harías" sino: "¿qué te impide hacerlo?" ¡Hazlo de una vez!

-¡No sé de qué hablas!

-¡Vamos!, no te hagas la tonta… ¿o prefieres quedarte sola?... si tu hijo consigue alguien más, ¡se alejara!... serás solo otra pobre mujer solitaria que no puede relacionarse con ningún hombre por miedo a ser traicionada, hambrienta, y demasiado dañada emocionalmente como para hacer algo más que podrirse en una esquina... oh perdona ya eres todo eso ahora mismo…

-¡Dejen de Hablarme!

El grito de Yui resonó en todo el apartamento y las voces dentro de ella parecieron callarse. Sin embargo Yui estaba aterrada. ¿Era verdad que en caso de que su hijo consiguiese una chica, se estaría alejando de ella y se quedaría sola para siempre? Aun asi ella sabía que no podía impedir que su hijo encontrase a alguien que le gustase. ¡Tarde o temprano ocurriría eso! Debía ocurrir ¡Era la ley de la vida!

-¿Pero y si la chica que encuentra lo acerca a ti?...-Dijo la voz en un susurro.- ¿Y si lo mantiene atado a ti para siempre?

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Yui pareció atacar de nuevo, solo que ahora desde un Angulo que no había predicho.

-¡Imagínate!... una pequeña y sumisa chica que no fuera tu rival en el amor que tienes por tu hijo… ¡Una que más bien pusiera todo fácil para ti y le incitara a tomarte como mujer!

Yue saco la cabeza lentamente de entre sus brazos, la idea le había llamado la atención.-No te entiendo.

-Solo imagina que hubiese alguien más, ¡ya sabes!, alguien que cubriese las apariencias ante la sociedad mientras tú das rienda suelta a tus necesidades con él en la intimidad...

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Shinji es el hombre de la casa… ¡han pasado casi 10 años donde tu único consuelo han sido 2 dedos!... pero sabes eso no es suficiente… ¡Shinji tiene que asumir su rol como "hombre" de la casa por completo!

-¡Eso sería mal visto por la sociedad!

-Por eso digo ¿Qué tal si hubiese alguien más?

-¡Eso es imposible!... ¡alguien así no existe!, ¡eso es imposible!

-¡No es verdad y lo sabes!

Yui se quedó en silencio de nuevo, su mente repasaba rápidamente las palabras que había escuchado, estaba tratando de encontrarle algún retorcido significado, pero le era imposible, a menos que.

-¡¿El proyecto de instrumentalización humana?!... pero fue cancelado… ¡SEELE fue desmantelada y el Geofront abandonado! ¡Las instalaciones están clausuradas…!

-Y el equipo sigue en el mismo lugar…

-¿Pero si me atrapan?

-¿Me vas a decir que unas cuantas medidas de seguridad de esos viejos fósiles, pueden detener a la gran Yui Ikari? Tú creaste los sistemas de seguridad. Además no estas robándoles nada, solo estas exigiendo una compensación por lo que te quitaron. ¡Por todo lo que nos quitaron!

-¿Una compensación?

-¡Sí!... y esta será una pequeña ayudante… ¡una pequeña y sumisa chica dispuesta a ayudarnos en nuestros objetivos!... ¡Alguien Deseosa de servirle!... ¡Muy bella y que vea por el futuro de tu hijo sobre todas las cosas!... ¡debes cuidarlo Yui!… ¡Protegerlo de todas aquellas que quieren quitártelo y que solo lo harán sufrir!… ¿no crees?

-¡Sí!-Una peculiar mueca adornaba el rostro de Yui- ¡Será alguien que hará feliz a mi hijo! ¿Verdad?

-¡Ese será el único propósito en su vida!

-¿Y cómo la llamaríamos?

De nuevo silencio, nada parecía interrumpirlo, ni las voces de su cabeza ni ella, solo silencio.

-Rei… Rei, ese será su nombre después de todo Gendo siempre quiso darle una hermanita a Shinji.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shinji Ikari era un chico normal, o eso aparentaba, la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su madre le había obligado a madurar de forma prematura, con todos los problemas que eso acarrea eso, en especial los problemas.

-¿Mañana difícil Shinji?

Fue la pregunta con la que Daisuke uno de sus compañeros de curso lo saludo.

-Una madre difícil, parece que….-Suspiro.-Ya nada, no sé ni que pensar, creo que simplemente es lo mismo de siempre.

Shinji solo suspiro de nuevo mientras se colocaba alado de su compañero y ambos emprendían la tradicional caminata a su colegio.

-¿Asuka no nos acompaña hoy tampoco?

Shinji casi sintió la necesidad de golpear a Daisuke por su pregunta, pero se las arregló para que su máscara de seriedad y madures no se moviese.

-Desde que Kaji se mudó al edificio de alado…. Lo acompaña a él.

Daisuke sonrió con burla, no era secreto para el que Shinji sentía algo por la neurótica alemana.

-Ya veo. ¡Al menos ya no tienes que prepararle el almuerzo!

-Creo es lo mejor-Shinji suspira lentamente.-De todas formas, no creo las cosas hubiesen funcionado entre nosotros, no somos muy compatibles.

Shinji se calló mientras Daisuke silbaba una tonada irónica para amenizar el ambiente.

-Y como van las cosas con Kary-Shinji sonrió al escuchar como Daisuke tocia los pulmones.- ¿Te dejo de nuevo?

-Golpe bajo.

-Tú comenzaste.

Ya después de haber golpeado un poco la parte sensible de su compañero ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería continuar su travesía en silencio. Sin embargo cuando solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su destino Daisuke decidió hablar de nuevo.

-¿No has pensado que la solución para lo de tu madre es que te la folles?

Shinji sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!

-No estoy insinuando nada, solo señalo que tienes necesidades, necesidades que no puedes satisfacer con tu madre colándose a tu cuarto todas las noches.

Shinji apretó los puños listo para golpear a su compañero, sin embargo no lo hizo, a Daisuke lo conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que nunca lanzaba un sebo sin gancho, aunque a cualquier otra persona que dícese cosas semejante cosa no hubiese dudado en romperle la cara.

-Eres una persona enferma y retorcida ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Lo de enfermo retorcido y loco, ya lo sabias, creo que eso quedo muy en claro cuando nos conocimos-Daisuke solo sonrió de medio lado.-Creo que el que lo sea es lo que hace que seamos tan amigos. Aun no olvido que fuiste tú el que puso esa bomba de metralla en el desfile.

Shinji movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, nadie había escuchado eso ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que tuve mis motivos.

-Lo sé, un hombre de verdad debe hacerse oír de vez en cuando. Solo señalo que únicamente un sociópata latente consideraría matar o herir a cientos de personas para dar un mensaje.

Shinji quiso aparentar el estar enojado, pero no pudo evitar que una enferma sonrisa adornase su rostro, el recordar a la gente llorar y gritar mientras corría en pánico siempre le hacía sonreír, en especial porque los policías habían sido incapaces de encontrar al culpable, y terminaron encerrando a alguien inocente.

-¡Él se lo merecía! Solo lamento que los policías lo detuviesen antes de que la bomba en su cuarto explotase, hubiese sido genial, algo digno del periódico.

Daisuke solo asintió con una sonrisa tan o más enferma que la de su compañero.

-Velo de esta forma, ahora le rompen el culo a diario, ya sea un negro o un policía con el tolete-Ambos adolecentes ríen de buena gana.-Pero basta de recuerdos, regresando al tema ¿Te tirarías a tu madre?

Shinji estuvo a punto de decir ¡no! Esa era la respuesta esperada por la sociedad, sin embargo si el tuviese que ser honesto, totalmente honesto, la respuesta era diferente.

-Si con eso pudiese solucionar el problema de mi madre, le vaciaría las bolas dentro, incluso la embarazaría de gemelos, ¡pero!-Shinji regresa a ver a la escuela-¿Qué te hace pensar que no terminara peor que la vez que la convencimos para que vaya a ver un psicólogo?

Daisuke le dio la razón en esta ocasión a Shinji, Yui era un caso particular, ya había estado a nada de suicidarse solo por hablar con un psicólogo.

-Sé que si decidiese follarmela, esta no me delataría, apenas si habla con las vecinas, ¡no va a hablar con un policía! Menos para delatarme, pero me preocupa decida suicidarse, no creo tengamos la suerte de llegar en el momento justo otra vez. Los milagros no se repiten.

-Tienes un punto… ¿Pero qué harás ahora que la representante Hikari no está disponible para ti? ¿Te van a estallar las bolas?

Shinji se froto la cabeza con ganas, desde que la representante Hikari había puesto sus ojos en su compañero Toji, la muy putita había roto toda relación con él de mala manera.

-Sabes, no me molestaría tanto que la delegada se hiciese la santa para agradar a Toji, si no fuese porque ese idiota esta con ella solo para subir sus notas ¡no piensa follarsela de ninguna forma!

Daisuke asintió ante eso, Toji como capitán del equipo de futbol tenia a casi todas las porristas ¡calientes y listas para la acción! Siendo la única razón por la que había aceptado esa amista de su infancia que tenía con la representante, sus notas, ya que si no subían seria suspendido del equipo.

-Qué envidia cuando yo fui capitán del equipo, las chicas pensaban en Barbis y esas cosas, de haber sabido que su personalidad cambiaria tanto, no hubiese dejado de jugar.

Ahora era el momento de Shinji para riese de la desgracia de su compañero.

-¿Y porque no regresas? Hasta donde sé, aun eres muy bueno.

-No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No estoy seguro que el hackear sistemas gubernamentales, o desarrollar explosivos sea más importante que tener a una linda porrista lamiéndote las bolas Daisuke.

Daisuke solo sonrió y se puso en pose presumida.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo es-Daisuke ve que solo queda una cuadra para llegar a su destino.- ¿Deseas saber que he averiguado en esta ocasión?

Shinji levanto una ceja ante esa declaración.

-¿Ahora?

Daisuke asiente ansioso.

-¿Y las clases?

-Creo que podemos tomarnos un día sabático. Total no creo nos den nada nuevo-Shinji solo continuo caminando ignorándolo.-Además así podrías descansar de tener que ver a Asuka tirándole sus calzones a Kajin.

Shiniji paro en seco ante la última declaración y sin siquiera pensarlo regreso alado de su compañero.

-¿A dónde?

Daisuke sonrió y se metió por el callejón.

-Sígueme, te voy a enseñar por qué esta ciudad es apodada "ciudad fortaleza"

Shinji solo sintió como su curiosidad aumentaba, el apodo de "ciudad fortaleza" era algo que ya había escuchado, en especial de los mayores, pero nunca encontró alguna lógica para ese apodo, Tokio 3 era igual a cualquier otra ciudad que él había visitado.

-¿Es cierto que hay varios búnkeres atómicos repartidos por la ciudad?

-No, no hay búnkeres atómicos repartidos por la ciudad….aquí se esconde ¡El bunker!

-¿El?, ¿quieres decir que solo es uno?

-No suenes tan decepcionado, te aseguro que este bunker es mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Shinji se sintió algo decepcionado, la verdad era que había esperado que existiesen varios búnkeres abandonados por la ciudad, así podría convertir a uno en su escondite secreto. Pero si solo existía uno, eso ya no era viable.

-Lo llaman el Geofront.

-¿Geofront? ¿De Geo Frente?

-Ya lo veras-Daisuke se mete por otro callejón oscuro.-Por aquí esta una entrada…rápido.

Shinji siguió a su compañero, pero al entrar al callejón, descubrió que este no tenía salida.

-Ahora ¿Qué?-Ve como Daisuke comienza a tantear el suelo.- ¿Una puerta saldrá del piso?

-Casi-Daisuke mete su mano en un agujero y al sacarla sostenía un aparato electrónico.- ¿Sorprendido?

-Algo, pero eso es un lector de huellas digitales, ¿Cómo lo usaras?

-Personas de poca fe-Daisuke usa el lector y una puerta aparece en una de las paredes.- ¿Acaso creíste que vendría aquí sin registrar mi huella dactilar antes?

-Impresionante.

-No tan impresionante como lo es tu madre, estará loca, pero dios, que buena maestra que es, y no lo digo solo por lo sexy que se ve en mini falda.

Shinji le dio un codazo a su compañero, para que este se guardase sus comentarios.

-¿Sabes que hay dentro?

-No, lo que sea que está oculto en el Geo Frente está completamente aislado de la red militar.

-Genial, ¡Entremos!

Ambos adolecentes ingresan a lo que se supone es un asesor, y su descenso a lo desconocido comienza.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿A qué? ¿A tu cara? ¡No! a eso ya estoy acostumbrado-Dijo mientras veía como el ascensor rechinaba en su bajada- Vamos.

-Eso no idiota, lo que te preguntaba era ¿Le temes a que los cables del asesor sean tan viejos que se rompan mientras bajamos?

-… -el chico perdió el color ante esa idea.

-…carajo no debí mencionarlo- Dijo mientras el ascensor tenia algunos temblores en su curso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ryoji Kaji era un hombre de muchas profesiones, profesor, militar, piloto, pero generalmente actuaba como espía, para la organización conocida vulgarmente como tridente.

Una organización tan secreta que los miembros de alto rango generalmente nunca se encontraban personalmente y preferían comunicarse por medio de redes altamente codificadas.

-Es bueno verte en forma Kaji.

La voz que se escuchó salir de una de las muchas computadoras, pertenecía a Lord Tapa, quien se supone era su superior en esta misión.

-No gracias a usted me temo, he estado perdiendo mi tiempo en esta escuela por más de un año y aun no se me comunica mi misión.

Kaji no iba a ocultar su enojo, no le molestaba jugar al profesor ardiente y todo el teatro si con eso cumplía su misión, pero en el último año su única orden había sido integrarse en la escuela a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Lamento escuchar eso agente, pero la misión que en esta ocasión es tan importante, que no podíamos permitirnos una fuga de información.

Kaji levanto una ceja ante eso, ¿Acaso habían pasado el último año casando topos? Interesante.

-Entonces supongo ya me darán mi ordenes ¿Verdad?

-Si agente. Pero antes déjeme explicarle un poco la situación en la que nos encontramos, a diferencia de sus pasadas misiones, esta es una misión donde no podemos apoyarlo con más agentes de los que ya se encuentran infiltrados en la ciudad. Seria problemático si la ONU mete sus narices.

-Interesante.

-Sabia diría eso, entonces permítame-La pantalla se ilumina y le muestra a Kaji una foto.-Esta persona es Yiu Ikari, asumo ya la conocerá.

-Algo, no es una persona fácil de tratar. Esta algo….

-¿Loca?

-No es la palabra que usaría para calificarla, pero si, está bien loca.

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, bien, esto facilita un poco las cosas.

Kaji quiso protestar ante esa declaración pero no lo hizo.

-Vera agente, como usted me imagino ya sabe, en este momento usted se encuentra sobre el denominado Geofront.

-Creí, que esa supuesta ciudad bajo tierra no era más que un mito.

-Los mitos se basan en hechos reales Kaji, y el Geofront es uno muy real. Es una instalación militar experimental, la cual estuvo hasta antes de su caída, bajo las órdenes directas de SEELE.

Kaji se froto las manos con anticipación, en el mundo del espionaje el Geofront era muy famoso, era algo así como el Área 52, cientos de rumores se cernían a su alrededor, desde aterrizajes extraterrestres, tecnología avanzada cientos de años a lo actual, una sociedad de gente topo, incluso la creación de portales dimensionales, entre otras cosas aún más raras.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Yui Ikari?

La voz de la computadora pareció enojarse por la interrupción del espía.

-Yui Ikary es la única persona que hemos logrado comprobar alguna vez trabajo en el Geofront, al menos la única persona viva que conocemos.

Kaji sonrió al imaginarse que el precario estado de Yui era causado por algún trauma vivido en el Geofront. ¡Interesante!

-Aparentemente trabajo como científica líder en un grupo de investigadores cuyo nombre clave es NERV, no se sabe qué tipo de descubrimientos hicieron mientras estuvieron activos, pero si los informes de SEELE no son falsos, su último descubrimiento hubiese hecho que la energía atómica se viese como una pila doble A.

-Si fue así, ¿Por qué no se sabe nada?

-Según informes encriptados; poco antes de que NERV mostrase sus descubrimientos al mundo su experimento sufrió un…sabotaje, al parecer, eso causo que casi todo el personal de la base pereciese o tuviese que ser evacuado los datos no son fiables, se supone que las instalaciones fueron abandonadas y selladas bajo peligro biológico rango negro.

Kaji trago saliva ante esa idea, si la memoria no le fallaba un peligro de rango negro era algo que podía acabar con la vida de millones en un parpadeo.

-¿Entonces desea que investigue que peligro fue liberado en el Geofront?

-Casi, pero no, las instalaciones fueron selladas y abandonadas por algo, y si mi instinto no me falla es algo que no queremos despertar, sin embargo hace unas semanas una señal se activó en los servidores de SEELE, y por lo que averiguamos es un registro para una nueva entrada.

Kaji sintió como los pelos de su espalda se erizaban.

-Lo que me está diciendo es que alguien trata de abrir el Geofront.

-Aun no lo hemos comprobado, pero así parece ser, como dato curioso el hacker se registró en el sistema como "Mirada de Ángel"

Mirada de Ángel era un conocido hacker, el cual había atacado varios de los sitios más seguros del mundo, era bien sabido que en su haber había no menos de 42 penas de muerte en cientos de países diferentes por los daños que había hecho, sin embargo debido a que sus motivos no estaban claros era imposible anticipar sus movimientos. Desde su nacimiento hace unos cinco años, ya se había convertido en mito del espionaje cibernético.

-No creo haga falta aclararlo Kaji, pero aun así lo haré, El capturar a Mirada de Ángel beneficiaria inmensamente a nuestra organización. La cantidad de información que podríamos obtener de él es incalculable.

-Sin embargo no creo se deje capturar vivo.

-Haz lo que sea necesario, si es posible tráelo vivo, si no asegúrate no se vuelva un problema a futuro para nuestra causa.

-¡Así será!-Kaji no pudo evitar gritar al final, estaba excitado, estaba a punto de medirse contra uno de los más peligrosos hackers del mundo

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: En el interior de la bestia

El geo frente como lo había nombrado Daisuke era impresionante.

Interminables pasillos se extendían frente a sus ojos, todos sumidos en la infinita oscuridad y el olvido, todos ellos le recordaban a la boca de un lobo hambriento, en especial por el hedor a composta que revelaba su abandono.

-Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, ni en mis más retorcidos sueños pensé que la ciudad donde vivo estaba construida sobre un inmenso…. ¿Qué se supone es esto? ¿Un cráter? ¿Alguna especie de caverna?

Daisuke no supo cómo responderle a su compañero, ya que era obvio que una cavidad tan grande no podía ser algo natural, sin embargo según sus investigaciones en las redes militares, la tecnología necesaria para construirla era algo que no debería existir todavía, al menos no por unos 300 años más.

-Supongo que podremos averiguarlo cuando lleguemos al centro de mando-Daisuke saca los cables de una de las terminales y tras puentearlos un rato la puerta se abre. -Solo espero que allí si haya energía, estoy cansándome de ir por pasillos oscuros, iluminado únicamente por la luz de estas cosas.

Ambos adolecentes sujetan sus linternas y se internan sin miedo en el camino que se había abierto para ellos.

-¿Por qué crees lo abandonaron?

Shinji sonrió mientras examinaba una pared la cual parecía estar cubierta por un líquido viscoso.

-Digo, este lugar es inmenso, ¿Cuántos miles de millones se debió invertir para construirlo?

-Hasta donde pude averiguar no se invirtió ni un centavo gubernamental en su construcción.

Shinji se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Todo esto fue construido por un particular?

-No insinuó nada, solo señalo que alguien notaria la ausencia de minerales, ni que decir del transporte de todos los materiales de construcción necesarios para crear esto no es algo que puede ser ocultado. -Daisuke golpea una de las paredes. -Esto no fue construido, al menos no por el gobierno japonés.

Shinji solo examino la pared que su amigo había golpeado, ciertamente el material del que estaba hecha no era algo que el conociese, tal vez ¿Esas personas que estaban obsesionadas con las conspiraciones y los extraterrestres tenían razón?

-¿Extraterrestres? Si me sales con que estamos en alguna nave abandonada o algo, juro te que te pateare.

-Lo descubriremos pronto.

Daisuke abre un nuevo panel electrónico y tras puentear algunos cables, logra encender la luz del lugar.

-Bien, luz, ahora ¿Dónde hay un mapa cuando lo necesitas?

Shinji se relajó mientras dejaba que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, el no pudo ver a su compañero, o las paredes mohosas y corrompidas, en su lugar vio el lugar completamente limpio, lleno de gente que se movía de un lado para otro con total tranquilidad y con unos uniformes similares.

-¿Qué demonios?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En el complejo habitacional donde Shinji vivía con su madre, Kajin y su asistente Mana se preparaban para tratar de forzar una relación con Yui Ikary,m y de alguna forma conseguir acceso al geo frente

-¿Estás seguro de que debo venir? no deseo ver cómo le mueves el piso a una de las madres urgidas de tus estudiantes. En especial si es una viuda con tantos problemas para socializar que de seguro no ha tenido otra compañía que sus dedos por varios años. ¡Ni siquiera querrá me una a la faena!

La queja de Mana aunque ridícula tenía sentido, Kaji era bien conocido por toda la agencia por ser del tipo de hombres que le lanzan los tejos a todo lo que tiene huecos, en la lista de conquistas del espía playboy, había personas en casi cualquier puesto y de casi cualquier nacionalidad. De hecho como dato curioso, algunas de esas conquistas aun lo seguían incluso después de que el las abandono, únicamente seguir disfrutando de sus cualidades sexuales.

-No creo que el Playboy Kaji me necesite para meterse a la cama de una pobre y abandonada mujer.

-Por trigésima vez Mana, si, necesito tu ayuda, Yui no es una persona a la que pueda acercármele, menos de esa manera, necesito que tu como conocida compañera de su hijo me des un buen pretexto para poder reunirme con ella.

Mana solo rodo los ojos mientras las puertas del ascensor se habrían, nunca espero que el que ella se hiciese amiga del patético Shinji Ikary, le fuese de ayuda a Kaji a futuro, él Ikary solo había servido de enlace a su verdadero objetivo. Un prometedor programador de nombre Daisuke, el cual su agencia deseaba reclutar cuando sus habilidades mostrasen ser útiles.

-Deja de quejarte Mana, como ya has venido a esta casa no debería ser tan malo.

Mana negó con la cabeza mientras se hacía una imagen mental de Shinji. El chico era patético, un sumiso total, como ejemplo esa tal chica Asuka le jalaba la correa de la forma que quería, no tenía amigos reales, y todos sus conocidos se aprovechaban de su bondad como podían. De hecho, si no fuese porque era de alguna forma el pertenecía al hermético círculo de amigos que rodeaban a Daisuke, ella jamás hubiese desperdiciado ni una palabra en conocerlo. Pero ya que su misión consistía en acercarse a Daisuke con el propósito, de en algún futuro incorporarle a la organización como un posible hacker, ella había tenido que morderse la lengua y fingir simpatía por Shinji.

-Te lo juro Kaji, cuando dijiste que me acercase a Daisuke nunca pensé que Shinji resultaría valioso en el proceso... y ya que estamos sacando el tema no creo que podamos reclutar a ese nerd de las computadoras pronto, tiene talento y todo, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

Kaji asintió ante esa declaración, reclutar a Daisuke sería complicado, y ya que el chico no había demostrado un crecimiento importante en sus habilidades, el comenzaba a dudar del propósito de esa orden.

-Por no decir que Cientys quiere recurrir a una trampa de miel para garantizar su lealtad…-Mana se coje la cabeza con desesperación. -Con lo delgado y poco atlético que es seguro le rompo la cadera de una sentada.

Kaji solo negó con la cabeza mientras Mana sentía pánico por el futuro de su carrera. Después de todo si la obligaban a realizar la trampa de miel, ella estaría atado a su presa hasta que esta muera.

-Olvídate de eso en este momento-Kaji noto como su disipula lo ignoro asi que decidio contarle un poco de su misión, solo para motivarla. -Ve, no debería decírtelo, pero si conseguimos completar esta misión tendremos oportunidad de reclutar a Miracle.

Mana regreso a ver al espía como si a este le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¡Bromeas!

-No, te daré los detalles después-Kaji se para frente a la puerta. -Pero ahora concéntrate.

Kaji nunca se hubiese imaginado que la familia Ikary pudiese llegar a tener conexiones con el mítico Geo Frente. En retrospectiva era obvio que una mujer tan inteligente como Yui tenía que haber sufrido un inmenso trauma para terminar con su condición, pero nunca llego a imaginarse lo importante que eso podía llegar a ser para labor. Además, si lo que decía los informes que le pasaron era real, Yui, no solo era la científica en jefe de NERV, también era la única sobreviviente a la purga que se había realizado con cualquier persona que tuviese cualquier relación con SEELE.

-El mundo es un pañuelo-Kaji exhalo e inhalo aire unas cuantas veces para calmarse, necesitaba comenzar una relación con Yui, una que de preferencia no termine con la pobre mujer queriendo saltar al vacío... nuevamente. -Mana, por favor, solo sígueme la corriente.

Kaji toco débilmente el timbre, y mientras espero sus pensamientos repasaban los errores que cometió la última vez que vio a Yui.

-Por favor que no sea como la reunión de padres y maestros.

Fue tiempo atrás en la primera junta de padres y maestros que él tuvo a su cargo que llego a conocerla, varios de los maestros ya le habían advertido que no se le acercase más de lo estrictamente necesario, que de preferencia no la mirase directamente a los ojos, y si era posible dejase que su hijo se sentase a su lado. Sin embargo, dada su personalidad no le dio importancia a las advertencias de los viejos fósiles con lo que trabajaba, y no dudo en sacar a relucir su galante personalidad tan pronto vio el cuerpo que tenía la viuda madre frente a sus ojos. ¿El resultado? Yui le vacío un frasco de gas pimienta en los ojos en cuanto este invadió su espacio personal, mientras este se lamentaba la viuda le dio una ligera pero bien acertaba patada a sus genitales para después de saltar desde el segundo piso hacia un árbol de la escuela, todo mientras gritaba que él era un violador a todo el instituto.

\- ¿Me pregunto si sigue enfadada por lo que le grite Puta en cuanto me pateo?

Por fortuna los policías que lo detuvieron en esa ocasión ya habían tenido experiencia con los ataques de histeria de la mujer Ikary frente a cualquier hombre que se le acercase a menos de un metro, así que todo se resolvió sin mucho papeleo, y en su expediente solo se señaló como solo una falta administrativa.

Claro que desde ese incidente Kaji evitaba a la mujer con todo su ser.

\- ¿Es verdad que hiciste que esta mujer saltase desde un segundo piso cuando la conociste? –Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa irónica- Eh oído es la única mujer que se te ha escapado ¿Acaso es la piedra en tu zapato?

Se burló Mana después de algunos minutos donde no podía escuchar sonido alguno dentro del departamento, pese a que ya habían tocado varias veces.

\- Fue un accidente-El espía se frota la cabeza con impaciencia. -Supongo no está, nos vamos.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Viniste aquí sin saber si el objetivo estaba en casa siquiera?

Kaji sujeto la boca de su aprendiz en un esfuerzo de que esta dejase de gritar.

\- Yui es una especie de Neet traumada con el exterior, no pensé tuviese algún lugar a donde ir, sin su hijo cogiéndole la mano al menos.

Kaji repaso mentalmente toda la información que tenia de Yui y no pudo evitar encontrar raro su ausencia en su departamento, esa mujer viva prácticamente encerrada todo el tiempo, únicamente salía acompañada de su hijo.

\- Esto es rato…Shinji debería estar en la escuela en estos momentos-Kajin se detiene antes de ingresar al asesor y regresa corriendo a la puerta donde había tocado. -Esto no me agrada.

Mana levanto una ceja mientras veía a su superior usar una tarjeta de crédito para forzar la cerradura.

\- ¿Entraremos a la fuerza? Creí necesitabas ganarte su confianza.

Kaji solo termino de hacer lo que empezó y la puerta se abrió.

\- Solo sígueme.

El espía sujeto fuertemente su pistola e ingreso en el departamento apenas la chapa cedió. Dentro no había nada fuera de lo común, era solo un departamento familiar más, un poco más desordenado de lo esperado por así decirlo, parecía se había buscado algo de manera rápida a lo largo de la casa.

\- Por alguna razón me recuerda al departamento de Misato- Mana levanto algunas de las cosas tiradas en el piso. -Creo que ese pingüino estaría mejor aquí que con tu novia.

Kaji ignoro la insinuación de Mana y camino dentro del departamento con paso ligero.

-No creo que Shinji permita que su hogar este así de desordenado, es un maldito maniático del orden… en la escuela hasta ordena los godidos gises según tu tamaño.

Kaji checo en todas las habitaciones, pero sin resultado, todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, y sus cajones habían sido rebuscados a conciencia.

-Yui no está en su departamento, sin embargo, hay claros indicios de que todas sus pertenencias han sido rebuscadas.

\- Eh Kaji encontré algo-Mana le lanza una mini cámara a su superior. - Y hay un par más en el baño y en el cuarto de Shinji.

En ese momento los puntos se unieron dentro de la cabeza del espía, Yui era necesaria para entrar en el Geo frente, ella era la única que sabía que se ocultaba allí, así que debía haber sido secuestrada.

El espía sujeto a su aprendiz y la jalo fuera des departamento.

-Llegamos tarde, Miracle ya debe tener a Yui Ikary.

Mana quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando trato de preguntar sobre quienes podían querer secuestrar a esa loca mujer o sobre qué motivo podrían tener, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shinji dio un paso hacia al frente tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, hace unos segundos él había estado junto a su compañero explorando los abandonados restos de una instalación de investigación ultra secreta, pero ahora se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio con cientos de personas.

-¡Señor el sujeto de pruebas responde!-Grito uno de los científicos mientras examinaba de cerca la pantalla de su computadora.-Es positivo ¡Tengo una respuesta positiva! ¡Lo hemos logrado!

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad mientras todos los presentes se amontonaban donde el primer sujeto que había gritado.

Fue cuando un inmenso sonido lastimo sus oídos, era como si el metal se estuviese desgarrando detrás de él. Shinji dio la vuelta y una inmensa mano atravesó el techo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Explorar las ruinas de una instalación secreta siempre conlleva sus riesgos, lo había aprendido a las malas hace mucho tiempo, Daisuke tenía gravado en su piel un recordatorio permanente de eso. Aun así la emoción que siente cuando se interna a un lugar prohibido, cuando descubre algo que los gobiernos enterraron, cuando se desafía lo desconocido, valía todos y cada uno de esos peligros, sin embargo en esta ocasión lo que encontró era absurdo.

Daisuke observaba una de las paredes, la cual había sido arrancada de tajo ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué en el mundo pudo hacer esto?

Daisuke examino las marcas, pero era incapaz de imaginarse el monstruo que pudo haberlas realizado.

-¿Estas son marcas de manos?

Daisuke tantea el piso mientras sonreía, definitivamente esta era la mejor experiencia de su vida.

-¡Shinji tienes que ver esto!

Grito Daisuke para llamar la atención de su compañero, pero este parecía absorto en algo más. Al acercarse pudo notar una especie de gigante metálico el cual estaba parcialmente enterrado entre los escombros de dudosa procedencia.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

Grito Daisuke. Sin embargo, lo mas llamativo fue la respuesta que recibo.

-Eso es el 13vo ángel.

Respondió Shinji como la inmensa masa que podía verse no fuese la gran cosa.

-Haaa ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Shinji se froto la cabeza como si tratase de despertarse de un largo y pesado sueño.

-¿Yo? No, no lo sé.

Daisuke y Shinji se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, ninguno sabía que decir, el uno por el asombro que sentía al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él, el otro porque de alguna forma sentía ya conocía al gigante.

-Creo que sé dónde está el centro de mando.

Y sin dar tiempo a Daisuke para cuestionar esa afirmación, Shinji se abrió paso entre los escombros.

-Por aquí, ¡Deprisa!

Daisuke solo levanto los hombros derrotado.

-Como quieras, tu guía.

La caminata entonces aumento de ritmo, pese a que Shinji no tenía nada más que una pequeña linterna para guiarse, este se movía en la oscuridad como si nada, casi pareciese que esas instalaciones selladas y olvidadas hace mucho fuesen su hogar.

Daisuke trataba de preguntarle cada tanto a Shinji si realmente sabía por dónde iba, pero este solo le contestaba con un; no sé, aquí, lo recuerdo era por allí y otro tipo de respuestas que solo hacían que Daisuke temiese por la cordura de su compañero.

No fue que tras casi media hora de correr por la infinita oscuridad llegaron a una puerta y el cuerpo de Shinji cayó al sueño como sí se tratase de una marioneta a la que le habían roto las cuerdas.

Daisuke no pregunto a su compañero si estaba bien, su mirada perdida y sudor frio delataban que la condición de Shinji era de todo menos buena.

-Muy bien, ya nos trajiste aquí, así que veamos, que hay detrás de la puerta secreta número uno.

Sin embargo, antes de que Daisuke pudiese abrir el panel de control de la puerta, todas las luces se encendieron, el Geo Frente volvía a tener energía. Shinji retrocedió asustado cuando varias de las luces que no se habían usado en años explotaban por el repentino aumento de poder en las conexiones.

-¿Qué demonios?

Daisuke se acercó a una ventana y pudo ver como una especie de asesor bajaba a las entrañas de la tierra.

-Parece que no estábamos tan solos como esperábamos-Comento Shinji. -¿Qué tanto crees baje ese ascensor?

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

Daisuke señala hacia arriba y ambos adolecentes pudieron comprobar cuan inmenso era el lugar en realidad.

-Vale ahora sí creo esto fue hecho por enanitos verdes…. ¡Son cientos de metros de alto!

Daisuke asintió ante la declaración de su compañero, aunque no podía ver lo en su totalidad, el espacio que había entre la instalación en donde ellos estaban y lo que se supone eran los cimientos de la ciudad sobre sus cabezas era inmensa, ni que decir que el agujero parecía ser más grande que la ciudad en sí, casi se sentía como estar en un mundo debajo del mundo.

-Alrededor del mundo hay varios teóricos que afirman que puede haber una especie de mundo debajo del que nosotros vivimos.

Comento Shinji tratando de darle lógica a lo que veian.

\- ¿El viaje al centro de la tierra? -Daisuke se ríe de buena gana. - Odio ese libro.

Shinji solo asintió antes de pedirle a Daisuke que abriese la puerta frente a ellos, cual fuese la razón por la cual el había venido corriendo a este lugar había ganado un inmenso peso en este momento.

Daisuke no cuestiono los motivos que su compañero pudiese tener, él también estaba deseoso de respuestas, solo que estas fueron mucho más impresionantes de lo esperado.

Ciertamente Shinji si los había guiado al centro de mando, claro que Daisuke nunca pudo imaginarse en este encontraría una computadora del tipo MAGI funcional. Era tecnología que se consideraba ficción desde ya hace mucho.

Shinji apenas si pudo hacerse a un lado cuando Daisuke comenzó a digitar comandos uno tras otro en la inmensa computadora.

-Me repites por qué esto-Shinji patea uno de los módulos de MAGI.-Es tan especial.

-Las computadoras del tipo MAGi se creen imposibles, es un tipo de máquina que no necesita de una persona para programarse, pueden auto programarse y evolucionar por su cuenta.

Respondió Daisuke sin regresar a ver a su compañero siquiera.

Shinji no comprendió como eso era posible, pero desde que su compañero estaba tan concentrado que lo ignoraba, decidió encontrar sus propias respuestas el mismo, cogió uno de los terminales que parecían operativos y comenzó su propia investigación.

Los secretos que se escondían dentro del cerebro bio-orgánico de Magi fueron lentamente extraídos.

-¡Shinji, ya sé porque este lugar te es tan familiar!

Grito Daisuke mientras le enseñaba a su compañero una foto del equipo de investigadores a cargo del lugar.

-La cara de tu madre es imposible confundirla, y supongo este es tu padre antes de…bueno ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?

-Morir, la palabra que buscas es morir.

Respondió sin Shinji sin pelos en la lengua. Dese que tenía memoria su madre le había contado historias de su padre, per por alguna razón que él no podía identificar ahora que podía ver su imagen, un indescriptible odio lo invadía.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
